1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to sighting devices and more particularly to sight systems that generate a beam of light that enters a user's eye to produce a luminous reticle such as a dot or mark that is utilized for aiming small arms or other devices.
2. Related Art
Various types of sighting devices have been developed to enable the user of small arms such as handguns, rifles, shotguns, and submachine guns to aim these weapons. Each of these devices has its own advantages and disadvantages with respect to simplicity, ruggedness, size, weight, cost, accuracy, usability in different ambient light level, speed of use, maintenance of situational awareness, and efficacy in developing both reactive and precision shooting skills through both live fire and dry fire practice. Examples of such sighting devices include: open sights, telescopic sights, laser sights, “reflex” or “red dot” sights, night vision sights, and thermal or fused night/vision thermal sights.
One particular problem associated with conventional sighting devices is the loss of situational awareness experienced by users. For example, when aiming a weapon or other device using conventional sighting devices, a user is often forced to focus on a narrow field of view corresponding to a desired target or an immediate area near the target. Unfortunately, this narrow field of view may cause the user to lose situational awareness. Specifically, the user may be unaware of other events occurring outside a target area. In combat situations, such events may include the actions of adversaries or the existence of hostile environmental conditions. Thus, the user may be placed at high risk when using sighting devices which limit the user to only a narrow field of view.
Another problem associated with conventional sighting devices is a lack of flexibility. For example, users may be accustomed to using certain types of sighting devices such as telescopic sights or reflex sights. However, many existing sighting devices permit the user to use only a single sighting method. Moreover, if a user desires to change the method of sighting (e.g., to use different types of sights in different conditions), it may be cumbersome and impractical for the user to replace one type of sighting device for another type, especially in stressful or combat situations. As a result, users are often forced to adapt their skills to use a particular available type of sighting device, rather than the sighting device adapting to the user. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved sighting device.